Speak Now
by Looney-For-Hp
Summary: Dominque has always loved Teddy Lupin.But shes got a problem, he is engaged to her sister. With the Wedding coming up will she fight for the man she loves? Songfic of Speak Now by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so i'm a little nervous, so please R&R , i will appreciate any crititizm that you have thanks.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, and if i did Fred, Sirius, Remus and so on would still be alive.  
**

* * *

The difference between Dominique and Victoire, was that Victoire always got what she wanted no matter what. Whether it be her Veela charm that helped her attract boys (who came all to willingly) or her status as Prefect then later, Head Girl. Victoire had been Fleur's favourite child. In her eyes the blonde haired beauty could do no wrong. Victoire was beautiful with long silvery blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and porcelain skin that never broke out in spots. Not to mention a willowy figure, as opposed to Dominique's curvy one. Dominique was stuck between the typical Weasley's and her mothers' beauty. Her hair was thick, red and curly and although she looked extremely like her mother in the skin and nose departments and she had her father's warm brown eyes. Dominique had a splash of freckles on her face that the others did not possess. Dominique hadn't been Head Girl or a prefect, much to her mother's disappointment. Her father was very pleased when she became Gryfinddor Quidditch captain. But she was still nothing in comparison to Victoire. Although she knew Louis her brother preferred her to Victoire.

Dominique rarely asked for anything, unlike her older sister. But the one thing she wanted and needed, was the one thing she couldn't have. Because what she wanted was Teddy Remus Lupin .And Teddy was Victoire's .

The night Victoire had run in screaming happily, had been the worst night of her life. The entire Weasley clan had gathered at shell cottage, so naturally the place was a bit cramped. Uncle Ron was being told off by Aunt Hermione, again. The boys were all leaning in to a rapid discussion with Uncle George who was getting many glares from Grandma Weasley . Through all the chatting, bickering and laughter, they were interrupted by a scream of pure happiness. The whole room went quiet and looked towards the door, there a beautiful Victoire Weasley was standing "TEDDY JUST PROPOSED!" she screeched and her shouts were still heard over the crowd of excited Weasleys. At that moment she felt her heart break even more. She could feel James's sympathetic eyes on her when she looked up to meet his eyes she had to hold back the waterfall of tears that were threatening to leak. James maybe a arrogant, cocky ,annoying… so and so but he knew what it felt like to love someone who wouldn't even spare him a glance. History had repeated itself when James fell for the Red Headed Muggleborn witch Mia Andrews. It was Lily and James all over again.

Dominique took a shaky breath before standing up and smiling and going to congratulate her older sister.

The months flew past, parties, newspaper articles (the Potters and Weasleys were like celebrities to the wizarding world, if Uncle Ron ate a biscuit you would know about it) and planning sessions were on everyone's minds.

Victoire had decided that she didn't want her family members to be brides maids, completely ignoring Fleur's suggestion to Dominique being one. Not that this bothered her she'd rather hide in the crowd then have to walk down the aisle to Teddy as the bridesmaid not the bride. Teddy and Victoire had sent her an invitation, although later that night after some rather nasty events, Victoire had un-invited her.

_Flashback_

_For what seemed like the hundredth time , James confronted her again whilst the woman off the family were fussing over napkin shades or something. "Have you decided what your going to do yet?" asked a conflicted James which was rather unusual. "Yes I have." Dom replied. "Well…" James implied raising an eyebrow a smirk starting to form on his face. "After if finish my Auror training I'm going to move out, find an apartment and avoid Teddy and Victoire like Splattergroit, and I suppose I'll have to put up with them at Christmas and birthdays." Dom said sighing. James frowned, this wasn't Dominique , she was lively and competitive, she didn't take crap from anybody. But this was what Teddy was doing to her , James felt a surge of anger towards his brother by everything but blood. How could he do this to her? James had always thought Teddy had liked Dominique but he fell for Victoire's charms instead. He knew his father got a bit restless with Victoire's constant demands from Teddy, so why did Teddy like Victoire instead. And what if Teddy did like Dominique and was to blinded by Victoire's veela charm to admit it. Or what if he was using her to make Dominque jealous? "You can't avoid Teddy, Dom because however hard to resist, your in love with him and trust me I've tride to get over Mia and it just doesn't work" James said solemly. "Well isn't this nice and enlightening, explains why your so grumpy about me getting married" said a sly voice from behind the door. Dom and James looked at each other in shock as Victoire poked her head round the door smirking._

Needless to say Victoire had not been very happy, and basically told her that if she came to the wedding she'd reveal Dominique's secret. To the whole wizarding world. So now it was the night before wedding and Dominique Ginerva Weasley, cried herself to sleep.

The Wedding

Teddy P.O.V

To say he was nervous was an understatement, Teddy had been pressured into a relationship into Victoire. They were around the same age and had been close when they were younger, so everyone expected them to get together. But what Teddy had hardly told anyone was that it wasn't the blonde Weasley he wanted. It was her younger sister he wanted. And he couldn't have her, he thought maybe by being with Victoire would make him get over her.

But everything about her pulled him in, her scent, her beauty on the inside and out, her smile, her laugh, her talent on the Quidditch pitch, her love for her family, her kindness and bravery. The way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous or when her eyes would change colour from the warm brown to a scary black. Teddy Remus Lupin ran a hand through his Turquoise hair which he would shortly change to brown as Victoire didn't approve of such colours. James, his best man came in telling him to get ready, James looked extremely grave which was odd. "What's wrong James?" Teddy asked quizzically. "Are you sure you've made the right decision?" James blurted out, a question he'd obviously been itching to ask for weeks. "Yes.. of course why wouldn't I " Teddy said more to himself then to James who caught onto this. "So you don't like Dominique then" James stated smirking at a flustered Teddy. Teddy swallowed ready to tell James he loved Victoire but then he sat down James and poured out the bottled emotions for Dominique he had hoped to contain.

Dom P.O.V

I pulled on the dress, the blue satin smooth against my creamy skin and I looked in the mirror. My makeup was simple a smoky eye and pink lips sort of look, my curly hair tamed so it fell in loose curls to my elbows, most of it pulled back. The dress was simple but I had to say myself I looked gorgeous. Time to show Teddy what he's missing, and to annoy my sister I thought as I snuck out of the house and down to the church they were getting married at. Teddy wanted to get married on a beach but Victoire was all about churches and such. The whole family was going in, probably asking where exactly I was.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I quietly sneaked in and sat down in a seat out of view to the bride and groom near the curtains. Due to our French heritage they French side of the family were all in light colours as these were colours that looked best on them. I could hear her shouting at one of her bimbo friends outside the church doors.

_This is_  
_Surely not what you thought it would be_  
_I lose myself in a daydream_  
_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

I wondered as the church filled up about what it would be like if I was the one he was to marry. I blinked and tried to rid myself of the thought. But it wouldn't get out of my head. Would I object when they asked? Probably not . I spotted him there at the front of the room next to a James who was grinning right in my direction James said something to Teddy that made him turn to look at me. I held his gaze for what seemed like hours before I looked down again. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a death march_

The organ playing was killing my ears , it reminded me so much of a funeral. It was to me in a way, my heart was being buried, Well what was left of it.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited_  
_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle_  
_Like a pageant queen._  
_But I know you wish it was me_  
_You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

The curtains were a light shade of blue, and I was know taking residence in them seen as my dear sister (note the sarcasm) had uninvited me.

Her dress was very Victoire . I'd always wanted Mums dress to wear at my wedding day and Victoire had refused it. So lucky me . As I was saying the dress was very princessish with a huge skirt that was making Dad struggle to bring her down the aisle . Teddy moved his eyes from me to Victoire, but there was no emotion there when he looked at her.

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out_  
_And they said, "speak now"_

She finally reached him, and Dad handed her over. Victoire's friends were all crying hysterically, honestly you'd think someone had died or one of them had broken a nail or something. I had made my decision I was going to stand, even if he rejected me, I'd have no regrets. I wouldn't have to live not knowing if he would of chosen me or not.

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

_I hear the preacher say_  
_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaking hands_  
_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from_  
_Everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

Obviously no one was expecting anyone to stand up, I heard gasps from the audience. James sniggered along with Fred and Louis at Victoire's face. Lily , Molly, Lucy and Rose gasped and Roxanne just smiled at me. So I'm not the only one against this. Many of the adults looked shocked although some cough Grandma cough looked smug and Ginny, Hermione and Harry were grinning. My eyes were only on Teddy though his blue orbs held so much, was that love?

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_( Ha! )_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said, "speak now!"_

I spoke clearly and gave "the glare" to anyone who tried to interrupt me , I could hear Victoire's friends slagging me off. I couldn't care less. I averted my gaze back to Teddy who had left Victoire who was screeching at the top of the alter and had run down to me.

_And you say_  
_Let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out_  
_Of my tux at the back door_

When he said this I felt my heart beat quicken, I heard aww's from the audience and a couple of wolf whistles from my very annoying but lovable , immature cousins. Maman was trying to calm down a screaming Victoire .The flashes of cameras were so bright I think I might of fell over , I made my way out of the church and waited for Teddy , he didn't take long getting out of his tux , his hair was now its normal turquoise that I loved so much and Vic hated. His smile dazzled me as he ran up to me.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around when they said_  
_Speak Now_

With that he looked down at me seeing as he's a head taller and pressed his lips to mine, I could hear the clicks off the cameras from the paparazzi and I couldn't care less. When we'd finished kissing I turned to see the entire clan of redheads and black haired people staring at us. My face went as red as my hair. Teddy took my hand and we left. Leaving my screeching Harpy of a sister behind.

Somewhere up in heaven Remus and Nymphadora Tonks smiled down on Teddy and Dominique.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading , tell me what you think and i'll give you virtual cookies *hands over cookies*.**


End file.
